You're the Only One, I Would Take a Shot On
by CouldThisBeOutOfLine
Summary: Tyler/Jeremy one-shot. goes along with my story "Breaking Me Down Like This". Told in Jeremy's POV.


follow-up to "Breaking Me Down Like This".

Told in Jeremy's POV

Hell, where _am_ I? _Okay seriously Jeremy_, I think to myself. _You really shouldn't take the stuff that the creepy guy at the party offers you_. I sit up, looking around. Okay, so I'm obviously in the middle of the fucking woods. And it's raining. Awesome. But wasn't that party in a house? Whatever.

I stand up, attempting to brush off whatever leaves and dirt I can. Doesn't really help much. Sighing, I start to walk. I'm pretty sure I know where am I, and it would be really nice to make it home before the rain decides to pour down harder. If that's even possible.

Well, this is just awful. Ha. Just about as awful as Tyler Lockwood. Well...maybe not him exactly. Just the thoughts I've been having about him. Totally awful thoughts. I'm a guy. And a guy shouldn't be thinking about another guy with his shirt off. And definitely shouldn't be wondering what another guy's mouth tastes like.

_Why can't I hate him?_ I try so hard to. To think about beating the crap out of him. Of finally getting rid of his obnoxiously cocky attitude. But I just can't picture myself ruining that perfect face of his. And to be honest, Tyler would probably be the one beating the crap out of me.

Hmm, I wonder what Lockwood's doing right now. Probably eating a nice, big breakfast with his perfect family. Ha, whatever. Everyone in town pretty much knows about his whole family situation. Not like it's a big secret. Or maybe he's out with some girl from school, like Bonnie. Just another sucker caught under his spell. But I don't really have room to talk, especially when I'm one of those suckers.

I look down as another car zooms by. Hopefully they don't recognize me as Elena's kid brother, because I really don't think I can stand getting chewed out by my sister again. Elena tries to act like everything's fine. Tries to act like we're a normal family, but we're not. And the sooner she realizes that, the better.

And there goes another car. That's 14 so far. And I think I hear another one. _Just look down Jeremy. Maybe they won't notice you._ And of course, with my luck, this person decides to drive by slowly. Probably wanting to see who's the idiot walking along the side of the road in the rain.

And my luck continues as the car stops, the driver rolling the window down. _Just freaking fantastic._ It's Tyler Lockwood. "Don't worry, Gilbert. I'm not here to kidnap you," he says, with the usual, _I'm better than you_, look on his face. I roll my eyes. Of course he's gonna act like a dick. He sits there for a little while, just staring. _Well, I'm not gonna stand here forever._ "So,uh. Is there any reason you're still here? Do you have some smart ass remark to say to me or something?"

I'm about to walk off when he says, "Do you want a ride or would you like to walk the six miles to your house?" "Hmm, Tyler Lockwood knows where I live. Wow, what a stalker." He sighs, and I smile to myself. I love annoying him. He always gets this look on his face that makes my pants feel a little tighter.

"You know what? Forget it," he says, turning back towards the road. "No, wait. I'll take a ride."

I slide into the passenger seat, realling hoping he doesn't decide to punch me because I'm getting his passenger seat all wet. But he doesn't. Instead, he turns on the heat, and I notice that I had been shivering. "Umm, thanks," I say, trying to avoid eye contact. Thinking about having Tyler next to me is one thing, but it's a little awkward when it's actually happening.

The first few minutes go by in silence. I hate silence, so I decide to try and make conversation. "So, Lockwood. Where you going? Party?" He shakes his head and answers, "No. Just..driving. I wanted to get out of my house. What about you? Care to explain why you're walking around in the pouring rain?" I think of how I'm gonna answer that question. Why does he even care? Like Lockwood actually gives a shit about what I've been doing.

I decide to answer him. "I went to a pretty crazy party last night. And for some reason I woke up in the middle of the woods." He laughs, which severely ticks me off. "Should've guessed," he says.

"Yeah, you think you're so perfect?" I snap. "Last time I checked, perfect people don't have unresolved anger issues. Or a mom who sleeps around. Or-" "Just shut up," he says, anger evident in his voice. I quiet down. Hell, the guy's giving me a ride home and pretty much allowing me to soak his passenger seat with water. All I can do is be an ass.

"I'm sorry, " I tell him, turning to look out the window. "At least you have your parents." I see his reflection turn to look at me on the window. Does he look _sorry_? Sorry _ for me_? Yeah right, this is Lockwood we're talking about. We don't talk anymore. Just listen to the rain for the rest of the drive.

We pull up to my house. I notice that nobody's home, and I decide I don't want to be alone. "You wanna come inside," I find myself asking Tyler. Actually inviting the guy inside my house. "We could play video games. Elena's probably off doing unspeakable things with Stefan and my aunt's at work. And to be honest, it'd be nice to have some company." He shrugs, says yes, and turns off the car.

I watch him as we enter my house. Strangely, he doesn't make some horror-stricken face as to how average it must be. I grab some drink cans, and head towards the living room. We play Call of Duty for a little while. To my surprise, Tyler sucks at it. He literally slams down the controller after dying for like the 100th time. "Man, we couldn't have played Mario Kart or something?" I laugh. And god, does he look cute when he's frustrated.

He reaches for his drink when his hand grazes my knee. I freeze and.._wait, did he freeze too_? No, Jeremy. Don't make a big deal out of it. Just pretend that nothing happened. Oh, and now I'm blushing. Great. I turn away, hoping he didn't notice.

At the moment, my feelings for Tyler have officially been upped by 1,000,000%. Ugh, _feelings_. Guys should not mention feelings. Which includes their feelings for other guys. Well, that concludes it. I am no normal guy. I don't even know if I'm enough of a guy to be called a guy.

Tyler glances at the clock, saying he should go. I'm pulled away from my thoughts as he gets up to leave. "It was nice hanging out, Gilbert," he says. "You too, Lockwood." I'm not sure if I should walk him to the door or maybe just sit here and watch him leave. But walking him to the door would be kind of a pansy thing to do, right? _Right_.

I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing when I get up, following him to the door. "Tyler, wait," I say. He turns around, and I suddenly realize I'm standing really close to him. And he smells really good. Damn, I won't be able to get that scent out of my head for a while. And I kinda sorta forgot what I was going to say. If I was going to say anything. Hell, I just didn't want to see him leave.

"What is it Gilbert?" Tyler asks. "I haven't got all day." Oh well, I guess I should say something. "I-uh, I just wanted to thank you, I guess. For the ride home, and for keeping me company for a while." And for some reason I'll never be able to know, I move even closer to him. "I know we're not the best of friends but-" Tyler cuts me off by slamming his mouth down on mine.

Okay. So I guess I'll kiss him back. At least he can't call me out on it because he was the one who made the first move. His hand reaches for my hair, which manages to turn me on even more than I already am. My hand twists in his shirt, and I see that his is doing the same. Suddenly, his tongue flicks across my lips. I ponder if I should keep them closed, just to screw around with him. But the desire to taste his mouth quickly has me opening my lips. He pushes me against the wall, our tongues practically fighting each other.

His body is completely pressed against mine, my thigh pressing into his crotch, and I can feel that he's a got a major hard-on. At least it isn't just me. I pull away, and he looks he confused. I quickly put my mouth on his neck before he can say anything. He gasps, and I can tell this is just a little bit new for him. I bet none of those girls he's ever sucked face with have kissed his neck.

Tyler moans, which is probably the greatest noice I have ever heard. He continues to moan, leading me to think that he's probably very vocal in bed. Did I seriously just think about sleeping with Tyler Lockwood? Hmm..not a bad idea. I kiss up his jawline, finding my way back to his mouth.

By the time he pulls away an hour has gone by. And I wonder if he remembers me pulling his shirt off. "I really should get going," he says. "My mom might freak. That is if she's actually home." I nod, "Yeah, Jenna might be getting home soon too."

He pulls his shirt on, and I'm kinda sad to see the bare skin go. We stand there for a few moments, both looking at each other. My eyes lock on his lips, and I kiss him again. It's not long, because I was being serious when I said my aunt Jenna could walk in any minute. He walks to the door. "Bye, Gilbert." _Seriously_? I think we're a little past calling each other by the last name. But it's still cute when he does it. "You do know you can call Jeremy," I say, grinning. He shrugs, " Yeah, I know. But it just doesn't sound the same." "I'll see you later," I say, the taste of his mouth still on my tongue. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off?" He smiles before walking out the door. Something tells me I'll be seeing him later.


End file.
